The present invention relates to a sunroof for a vehicle and more particularly to a water drain system for the sunroof. Generally sunroofs are available in vehicles by providing an opening in the vehicle roof above the passenger area. Often a glass window is installed so that it may move to an open or closed position. Guide rails running along the sides of the window provide tracks to accommodate moving the window. The window may be moved either manually, by the vehicle passenger, or by another source such as an electric motor. The glass is also used to protect the interior of the vehicle from weather, such as rain. Often sunroofs are provided with drains on the front and either side of the window for water to run off. It is a common arrangement to attach the drain to the guide rails for support and to drain water from the guide rails as well. Attaching the guide rails and water drain together also assists in providing a sunroof assembly that may be installed in the vehicle as a single unit, making construction of the vehicle easier.
Conventionally drains are made from metal rails which are formed in a U-shape to be positioned along the front and sides of the sunroof opening. To obtain the desired U-shape of the drains, generally the rails are either fastened together at the front corners or bent into the desired shape. Bending the rails may lead to weak spots. However, fastening them leads to leaks at the front corners of the drain and the fastening points. Sealant may be used around the fastening points to prevent or slow down leakage. Though, this often leads to a mess when shipping the assemblies prior to vehicle installation as the sealant spreads on to other assemblies and the shipping trays. The sealant also increases the difficulty in handling the assemblies.
Openings for fasteners are provided along the side portions to secure the drain to the guide rails. In addition, nozzles are located at the corners of the drain to remove water from the drain. Sealant is also used at the openings for the fastener and nozzle attachment. Consequently, there may be a problem of leakage in these areas as well. Leakage from the drain can cause the passenger compartment to become wet and may be a nuisance.
More recently drains or portions of the drain have been manufactured from polymers. The corners of the drain, or front portions can be molded into a solid piece including the drain nozzles and then attached to metal side drains using conventional fastening elements. However, the areas where the polymer pieces are fastened to the side drains may still leak or weaken over time. Sealant is still required in these areas and may also come off when shipping.
Drains have also been molded from a polymer to form a single unit. Thus far, these drains have been weak and require support from an external device such as the guide rails for the window. In addition, holes formed for fasteners to attach the drain to the guide rails have also provided areas susceptible to leakage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a drain assembly for a vehicle sunroof which does not require external support, and may be fastened to the guide rails and vehicle in a manner that prevents leakage.
A water management system of the present invention provides a sunroof guide track which is secured to a drain member. The drain member supports the guide track, and removes water from the guide track and sunroof area. Drain nozzles located at the end of the drain member allow water to be cleared from the drain member.
The drain member includes a water trough and a support portion. The support portion extends from the water trough and supports the sunroof guide track. The sunroof guide track is secured to the drain member by a plurality of interlocking features. By forming the interlocking features as integral parts of the guide track and drain member this prevents leakage and weakening in the areas where fastening devices would otherwise need to be attached.
The drain member is a continuous piece formed by molding a polymeric material. The drain member is molded about the prefabricated sunroof guide track to form a solid piece. The interlocking features, and a plurality vehicle installation points are formed in the drain member by the mold. The interlocking features are primarily located on the support portion of the drain member. However, at least one of the interlocking features is located to form a side of the water trough. In general the water trough includes the first wall, a floor, and an opposing sidewall which form a U-shaped cross section.
The guide track does not extend across the rear of the water management system. The drain member is molded so that a wall forms the first side of the water trough through this area. The corner areas of the guide track have a gradual transition to form the first side of the water trough where there are no interlocking features.
The present invention therefore provides a water management system which is formed from a solid piece to remove the need to use sealant about joints. This invention also allows a water drain and guide track to be secured together while preventing leakage, and the need to use sealant.